Hyrule Middle school
by Zelda maniac
Summary: Link and Dark Twilight are just average twins. They were born on the same day- except that Dark is 10 minutes older than Link. Join them in a huge adventure through middle school! Okay... for you Zelinkers, there will be ZeldaxLink! R&R plz first chapter is kinda short.
1. Getting to know you!

"Hurry up Dark! Were gonna be late for the first day of school!" Link yelled as he ran to school.

"You know I'm not a good runner!" Dark complained as he patheticly run. Link and Dark Twilight **(Yes It took me HALF AN HOUR to think of a last name!)** are both twins. They are both 11 except that Dark is 10 minutes older than Link. They go to Hyrule Middle School. Mascot is the Wolves.

They ran inside the building and looked at their schedules. Mr. Ganon's homeroom. They ran in and everyone looked at them.

"Ah, I haden't seen you two boys yet. Would you mind telling the class your name?" He asked. Link smiled and walked up in front of the class.

"My name is Link Twilight. I love sports and meeting new people!" He said cheerfully. Dark walk up.

"My name is Dark Twilight. I love Acting and writing. Me and Link are twins and are born on the same day. Any questions?" He asked, wiping his black hair out of his face . No Questions. They both took a seat.

"Any other people?" Ganon asked. A ginger headed girl stood up. She had on a white shirt and a pink skirt. She stood on her red tennis shoes with white socks. Her red hair was held back with a pink headband. Her blue eyes shone in the classroom.

"My name is Malon Fields. I love Drama and art." She said sweetly. Link turned to Dark and saw him making goo goo eyes at her. He smirked and turned back to the front.

Another person stood up to the classroom. He had Lavender hair that went to his back. He had on black glasses and he has a shy look on his face. He had on a blue shirt and white jeans. He wore black tennis shoes.

"My name is Vaati Guufu. I like art and music..." He said quietly, then sat back down.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Ganon asked. A pale hand went up.

She had blue hair and eyes. She is wearing a white shirt that says, "Some people just can't Listen." Shirt along with blue shorts. She was wearing white Bobs (shoes).

"My name is Navi sparkle. I love History and My big sister is Fi!" She said happily.

"Any more?" Mr. Ganon asked.

A blonde guy stood up. He had on a black jacket, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"My name is mido. And I hate all of you." He said as he sat back down.

"I guess no one-" Mr. Ganon was cut off.

The door slammed opened.

"Sorry I'm late!" A girl said as she handed Ganon a pass. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had on a white shirt with candies on it. Her blue skirt had a black belt too. She had on white flats.

"My named is Zelda. Zelda Hyrule." She said as she bowed.

Link stared at her. Heart. Pounding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahem, Let's take a look at the schedule shaAll we?**

**Link:**

**1rst period: Math**

**2nd period: Choir**

**3rd period: Homeroom**

**4th period: Science**

**5th period: LUNCH!**

**6th period: Gym**

**7th period: History**

**8th period: Drama**

**9th period: Reading**

**Dark:**

**1rst period: Reading**

**2nd Period: Science**

**3rd period: Homeroom**

**4th Period: History**

**5th period: LUNCH! WOOO!**

**6th period: Gym**

**7th period: Art**

**8th period: Drama**

**9th period: Math**

**Yup there it is!**

**Now, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

* * *

(Lunch)

"I can't believe Mido didn't move to Termina after all." Link growled as he sat down with Dark.

"Well get used to it. This will be a long year" Dark sighed as he bit into his sandwich. Link opened his and found a sandwich with baloney.

"Aww I hate baloney!" Link cried.

"Well you should have made your own lunch instead of grandma making it."

"But I don't have the time!"

"It's called, waking up 1 hour early"

"..." Link sighed in defeat.

"Holy crap! Link I haden't seen you all summer!" A girl squealed. She had Green hair, a green shirt, and blue shorts.

"Hi Saria!" Link smiled. Saria sat next to him. Link handed her his sandwich (Well, Linky hates baloney... I dont blame him.)

(Gym)

"Welcome Ladies, I'm your coach, Mr. Darunia. And I'm here to toughen you up. Right now I'm looking at a bunch of Ladies. Since it's the 1rst day of school, I will show you around. Follow me." He said as he went to the boy's changing room.

-time skip since I don't know crud about the boy's locker room.-

(History with Link)

Link walked in the room and saw a tall woman at the front.

"Good afternoon. Mybname is Ms. Impa." She said. Link looked around and saw his assigned seat. He took it.

"Hi." A girl said next to him. He looked and saw Zelda smiling at him. His cheeks turned red as he looked away.

"H-Hi" He stammered.

"What's your name?" Zelda asked.

"Link." He answered. Zelda opened her mouth but the teacher stated talking.

"In this class, you will learn about..."

-time skip since class is boring

(Drama)

Dark walked in and saw the teacher. He was already scared. Link walked next to him and saw the techer.

"Is that a guy or a girl?" Link asked. After they took there seats, the teacher spoke up.

"Hello my FABULOUS children! My name is Mr. Ghirahim. And I am hear to teach you the FABULOUSNESS OF THEATER!" He said as he danced.

Everyone was scared.

(Math with darky)

Dark ran out of Drama class. Free at last! That guy needs some help! He ran to Math class and sat down. He saw the teacher and got scared, again.

"Hello mere Mortal. My name is Mr. Demise." He smiled. Showing off fangs.

Dark fainted.

(After school)

"I can't believe that you fainted at the math teacher!" Link laughed. Dark growled.

"Had you Seen the reading teacher?" Link whistled.

"Yea. She H-O-T HOT!" Dark said, fanning himself. Link laughed.

"Oh I'm Mrs. Nabooru, and I just Love Dark twilight!" Link said in his feminine tone, making sexy poses. Dark rolled his eyes.

When they got home, thier little sister, Aryll ran up to them.

"How was Middle school?" She asked, jumping up and down.

"Great!" Link and Dark said at the same time. They lied. School was wired. Incuding Mr. Ghirahim...

"How was the 2nd grade?" Link asked. Aryll smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Kids, settle down. Tonight we will be having some of my famous soup." Grandma smiled as she walked out from the kichen.

"YEAH!" the three kids cheered.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**R&R plz**

**I MADE THIS FOR YOU!**


	3. EHHHHH?

"Link wake up!" Dark yelled. Link groaned and fell off the bed. Dark sighed in frustration. He threw on a black shirt with a wolf on it along with blue jeans. He turned to Link and threw a pillow at him.

"Wake up or I'm getting the coffie." Dark threatened. Link remember the last time he did that. He poured hot coffie all over Link. It was not pretty! Link stood up and got dressed. White shirt, green jeans, and Black tennis shoes.

"Happy now?" Link asked.

"You look homeless..." Dark answered. Link rolled his eyes and walked out.

**First period**

(Math)

"Link! Why are you late?" Mr Demise asked.

"...It was Dark! He overslept!" Link said, putting his hands up.

"Oh, that piece of meat.." He said. Link just sat down.

(Reading)

"Dark! Are you paying attention?" Mrs. Nabooru asked. Dark snapped himself out of starring at her.

"Yes!" He said.

"And stop drooling." She said as she went back to the board. Dark sweat dropped.

(Lunch)

"Dark!" Link called, sitting down. Dark was messing with his pudding.

"What?" Dark said plainly.

"Meet my friend that I meet in the bathroom. Vaati!" He said cheerfully (O.o link, in the future... what went wrong?)

"...Is that your natural hair color?" Dark asked. Link stepped on his foot. Vaati nodded and sat down.

"Had you ever had Lunch here?" Vaati asked. Link and Dark shook their heads.

"Is that meatloaf?"

" No, its pudding."

"I think it's pineapple..."

"I don't know, Mrs. Telma wouldn't tell me." Vaati said, pushing his food away.

(Gym)

"Okay ladies, since it's the first week of school, I'll go easy on you." said.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"10 laps around the track!" He ordered.

"DAMMET!" Someone yelled.

"Who said that?" Mr. Daurnia asked. Mido was whistling.

"Mido..."

(Drama)

Drama was the only Class where Link, Dark, and Vaati all had together sadly.

"Okay my FABULOUS children! For warm up, we will do a scene of Zelda maniac's "Zelda interviews" Mr. Ghirahim said waving his arms back and forth.

"Why?" Saria asked.

"Because I MADE this story and I can erase you from this fanfiction!" I yelled. (MyPOV :3)

"SWEET MOTHER OF DIN PLEASE ERASE GHIRAHIM!" Everyone yelled.

"No I want you to suffer!" I laughed evily.

"FUCK!" Mido yelled.

"HEY THIS IS RATED T!" Vaati yelled.

"Why are we breaking the fourth wall?" Dark asked. "And the author is older than us!"

"I'm not in high school yet." I said, crossing my arms. "I'm just the narrator!"

"We have the camrea man.." Tetra said.

"I fired him. He was just a waste of time and air. Now pretend I'm not here and LET ME NARRATE!" I yelled. Everyone turned back to the front.

(History)

Link sat down and got out his nootebook

"Okay class, today we will learn about the triforce. So I will pair you up with partners for a group project." Ms. Impa said looking at the list.

Saria-Fado

Riley-Tiffany

Groose-Tetra

Link-Zelda

So far so on...

"Wait WHAT?" Link said quietly. Zelda turned to him and waved.

-After class-

"Hey Link!" Zelda called out. Link turned around and blushed.

"Y-Yes?" He stuttered.

"Would you Like to come over to my house to study for history?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure!" He said. His heart was flipping.

"Come over after school... or we can walk home." She said. Link nodded and smiled.

"Cool." She you there." She winked and walked away. Link cheered when she was gone. Dark was behind him the entire time.

"So, your gonna asked to the End of the summer dance?" He smirked.

"EHHHH?"


End file.
